Hajime Iwaizumi
is Aoba Jousai's team ace and wing spiker. He is also Tooru Oikawa's close childhood friend and "pillar". Appearance Iwaizumi has dark, spiked-up hair and slightly thicker than normal eyebrows, as well as green eyes. More often than not, he's shown to hold a serious or irked expression. While playing volleyball, Iwaizumi wears a standard Aoba Jousai uniform with number four on it. He is otherwise shown wearing an Aoba Jousai school uniform consisting of khakis with dark brown details, a lavender-coloured button down shirt, a dark red tie, and a white blazer. Iwaizumi's uniform appears to be missing the cream-coloured vest that goes with the rest of the uniform. His uniform is pictured to be slighlyy disheveled as well, with his tie loose around his neck and his shirt untucked from his pants. Personality Iwaizumi is a stubborn but reliable teammate, often filling in Oikawa's spot as a morale booster if needed. He acts supportively to all, including Kageyama Tobio, and calls Oikawa out for his childish antics. He often resorts to violence with Oikawa, but this does not change the fact that he cares immensely for him, as shown when he makes an effort to stop Oikawa from either working too hard or losing confidence. Iwaizumi's firm-yet-caring attitude has lead to some members of the Aoba Jousai team look up to and respect him even more than their captain. Background Knowing Oikawa since early childhood, they both went to the same school, Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High. They were both bitter rivals of Ushijima Wakatoshi, although Iwaizumi didn't seem take him as seriously as Oikawa did. Iwaizumi constantly kept his friend in check, including the time Oikawa almost hit Kageyama Tobio. Naturally, he lectured Oikawa harshly on how he's not on the court alone, and that he has his teammates on the court with him always. Iwaizumi and Oikawa later attended Aobajousai High together, becoming Vice-Captain and Captain respectively by their third year. Story In the interhigh preliminaries, Iwaizumi's team faced off against Karasuno. In the end, Aobajousai advanced, but only to be defeated in the next round by Shiratorizawa Academy. While most 3rd years from other various schools moved on and left the volleyball club behind after the interhigh, Iwaizumi and the other Aobajousai 3rd years stuck around to have another chance at beating Shiratorizawa. Abilities Iwaizumi is considered to be Aoba Jousai's ace. His spikes are incredibly strong, holding enough power to break through three of Datekougyou's blockers. Iwaizumi is a dependable player with faith in his abilities, leading to Oikawa often tossing to Iwaizumi when he feels as if he's in a pinch. Iwaizumi is shown to have solid receives, often getting the ball when Watari Shinji, Seijou's libero, is unable to. Ukai Keishin also notes that Iwaizumi has a powerful serve, and that being hit continuously by Iwaizumi and Oikawa's serves throughout a match can be incredibly taxing to their opponents. Relationships Tōru Oikawa Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been best friends since childhood, Oikawa dubbing the latter "Iwa-chan". Due to knowing him so long, Iwaizumi is one of the few who is able to tell when Oikawa is genuinely happy and not faking it for show and is able to tolerate his nonsense for the most part. Though Iwaizumi often teases or insults Oikawa, they work together brilliantly on the court and are completely in sync. Oikawa tends to toss to Iwaizumi if he feels as if he's in a tricky situation. Iwaizumi is often the one to keep Oikawa in check and drag him away from fangirls, much to the latter's dismay. Though Iwaizumi often lashes out at Oikawa for his stupidity, he genuinely cares about him and his health, as shown by him consistantly reminding Oikawa to take breaks and not overdue himself. Iwaizumi hates it when Oikawa undermines himself, and angrily reminds him "you're a setter, aren't you!" when Oikawa insists that Kageyama was better at tosses. Trivia *Favorite food: Agedashi tofu *Current concern: "Just 1cm more... or 7mm, at least...!" (In regard to his height.) * In the second popularity poll, he was voted 9th with 6111 votes. *'Nomenclature' **Hajime (一) - One **Iwaizumi (岩泉) - Water Spring Crag Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aobajousai High Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers Category:Vice Captains